deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Voldemort vs. General Grievous
As the final days of Hellstorm approach, two truly evil and brutal forces come to blows in a battle between science and magic! Voldemort,' '''the Dark Lord of the wizarding world whose desire for global domination and the destruction of his enemies brought thousands to their deaths and all to utter his name in whispers, takes on General Grievous, the former Kaleesh warrior and great general of the Confederate military, whose masterful lightsaber skills brought countless Jedis and Clone Troopers to their violent ends! It's ranged combat against melee skills and tyrant against tyrant as these two clash to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Voldemort (represented by Cfp/cool nickname) Tom Riddle, later to be known as the evil '''Voldemort', is the son of a abused witch and a Muggle who was put under a love potion by his mother. After his father left them once his mother stopped using the love potion, she abandoned Voldemort at an orphanage and comitted suicide by starvation. Abused and bullied, Voldemort knew he was special and often played dangerous tricks on his enemies. Approached by Albus Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts, Voldemort studied the Dark Arts along with regular magic. After his seven years at Hogwarts, Voldemort created seven Horcruxes and set about to rule the wizard world and rid it of Muggle-borns, refered to as "mud-bloods". Learning of a prophecy of his demise, Voldemort hunted down a small boy named Harry Potter to kill him. However, his mother's love shielded Harry from the blast, causing Voldemort to leave in defeat. Fourteen years later, Voldemort was once again risen to full power to conquer the wizard world. While Potter began to hunt his Horcruxes, Voldemort began to take over the wizarding world with his army of fifty de Death Eaters. Launching an attack on Hogwarts for Potter, Voldemort finally duals Harry. The duel results in Voldemort's death, as Voldemort's wand refuses to kill its true master, Harry, and sends his Killing Curse flying back at him. General Grievous (represented by the Fury o' the Desert) General Grievous was originally a deadly Kaleesh warrior named Qymaen jal Sheelal. For generations a race of insect-like creatures known as the Huk (roughly "souless bugs") ripped apart the Kaleesh homeworld, turning it into a war-torn wasteland, all in the name of taking the Kaleesh people as slaves. In this war, Qymaen learned the art of war and rose into a master strategist, and he made enough kills to be hailed a demi-god by his people. Under his command, the Kaleesh people not only force the Huk off of Kalee, but nearly conquered all of Huk space- finally chasing the insects back to their homeplanet. Grievous was presented to Count Dooku as the ultimate weapon for their coming war with the Republic, and after being personally trained in the art of lightsaber combat by the Count, Grievous was appointed the position of Supreme Commander of the Droid army. Retaining all of his military brilliance and skill in battle, but armed with deadly lightsaber skills, an incredibly durable armor suit, superhuman strength and speed and a burning hatred for the Republic's Jedi Order, he became a fearsome foe that murdered dozens and dozens of Jedi during the Clone Wars- keeping relatively secret from the Republic for a large part of it. After he lead an attack on the Republic capital, Coruscant, Grievous was able to capture Palpatine, who unbeknownst to anyone was manipulating both sides of the conflict, but as he escaped the Jedi Mace Windu crushed his armor into his stomach and chest- causing him to become much slower and have horrible coughing fits as he was unable to fix the wound by the time Palpatine was rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi or by the time Obi-Wan was able to track him to Utapau, where he was finally killed after a long and dangerous battle with the Jedi Knight. X-Factors Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote: Psychological Warfare Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are masters of psychological warfare, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory. Strategy Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Combat Experience Which warrior has more experience fighting other combat-capable warriors? Endurance Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? Intelligence Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? Creativity Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? Weapon Use Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons? Brutality Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space? Battle Kaff kaff kaff General Grievous dismissed his droid guards with a wave of the hand. "Leave me," he commanded simply. "I wish to be alone now." As his guards disappeared down the corridor, the general allowed his limbs to hang limply at his sides, with the expection of one - his lower right arm stayed cautiously on his lightsaber. The very air was agitated, it seemed, and the general could only feel the same way. He was restless, confined - he felt as if there was a heavy pall hanging overhead. The infamous cyborg let out another fit of coughs, hacking spit into one of his mechanical arms. The close quarters of his personal ship, the Invisible Hand, ''was certainly comfortable for him. But, it still didn't ease his uneasy manner, and he fidgeted as they continued through the outer reachs of space. "Sir, we are low on fuel. We need to dock and refuel, and there is a planet of primitive peoples nearby. We need to land." Grievous let out a roar, and threw aside the droid in anger. The '' Invisible Hand ''and her crew began entered hyperspace, and the ship flew at high speeds to a blue planet dotted with green. General Grievous, slayer of Jedi and tactical genius, was heading to the planet Earth. *** In a manor of the countryside of England, several men and women discussed events of recent times. With that blasted school crawling with his minions, the Ministry of Magic in the palms of their hands, and his greatest foes either dead, stamped beneath his boot, or on the run, the Dark Lord Voldemort was content. "Eh heh heh." He let out his cackle, and his following of Death Eaters joined in their leader's laughter of glee. All the sadistic merriment is ruined when one of their comrades suddenly appears in front of them. His robes are in tatters, and his skin gleems with sweat. "My Lord, we need your assistance!" Voldemort's smile quickly turned into a frown, and he let out a snarl. "You dare to demand my assistance with such a meaningless task?! ''Crucio!" ''The blast surprised the Death Eater, and his agonizing screams fill the manor. The Dark Lord smiles, secretly glad to finally find an opponent as brutal and apparently skilled as he. "Eh, heheheheh! EH HEHEHEH!" Voldemort draws his wand, but before leaving lets out a series of hissess. The last thing the Death Eater will ever see is his master dissappearing in a cloud of shadow and a large python jumping at him, jaws extended..... *** General Grievous eased his way out of his pilot's seat, his four arms slowly pushing upward as he lifted himself painfully out of the cramped space. His landing craft had settled quietly onto the grass below, and a ramp slid downward as the cyborg stepped out in a few powerful strides. Holding his head up high, Grievous surveyed the surrounding area. Two repair droids stepped out behind him, mumbling idiotically. One fell halfway down the ramp. "Silence, fools." Grievous's voice was quiet but commanding. "Get to work." As the droids bent over the craft and began the process of refueling and doing minor repair detail, Grievous paced anxiously around the grassy knoll. Toward the distance, a wooded treeline sat shrouded in mist. One of his hands rested instinctively on the hilt of a deactivated lightsaber. Off towards the distance, an owl hooted, masking the sound of a small ''pop. Grievous strained to hear the noise, though, and spun around, whipping out his lightsabers and twirling them to deflect a jet of green light sent his way. "Uh... sir?" one of the droids poked its head around the side of the craft, only to erupt into flames and explode. The other droid gave a cry of surprise and fell over on the grass, unharmed. "Keep working! I'll handle this!" Grievous shouted. Bending forward, the general sprinted forward, spinning his lightsabers to deflect the mysterious blasts of energy flying at him. The quiet knoll had erupted into a barrage of blasts and yells. Voldemort appeared in the dark night sky, taking in a sharp breath of air. It seemed the shadows drifted around his feet, for he felt agitated and worried. He analyzed his surroundings. There, on the grass, was the body of one of his Death Eaters. There was a single hole inside his forehead, steaming still. He walked onward, more dead bodies littered aroudn the forest floor. "Lumos." ''With a single word, a bright light appeared at the end of his wand. In front of him, stood a monster. Robotic limbs, four of them, and clawed toes. A beige colored armor-like body, and the build of an insect. In his hand was a single silver wand, producing a green blade of pure energy. Voldemort felt power in this creature before him, an almost aura-like sense radiating from the creature. "Who-*cough* is your leader?" In his other hand was one the Dark Lord's followers, grasping in vain at the robotic hand. "Please, don't kill me!" the Death Eater pleaded, his mask removed. Grievous let out a rasping cackle, and impaled the wizard on his lightsaber without a moment of hesitation. The wizard gave a choking grunt and slumped forward. He threw aside the carcass, and inspected his environment. What he wasn't expecting was yet another blast of green light, coloring the dark black night. "''Avada Kedrava!" ''Grievous' reaction was instant, one of his four arms withdrawing another ligthsaber. The blue blade easily reflected the spell, and it ricocheted into the night. Voldemort's smear quickly turned into a scowl. "So, it appears as if you will appear to be more of a challenge." Grievous' eyes squinted, amused by this bald human. He let out a cackle, then a fit of coughs. He quickly began sprinting towards Voldemort, twirling his four lightsbaers in a wild tornado to block the barrage of spells coming at him. "Nyeah!" Voldemort let out a gasp of fear, realizing just how close Grievous was. He apparated in an instant, letting otu a loud ''pop ''and dissappearing into the shadows . Grievous swung his four blades downward...into empty space. He quickly turned around, drawing his blaster pistol as well. It let out a single laser. "''Protego!" ''A mystical barrier appeared from the wand, and the blast left immediately. The laser shots tore into the night air, dissipating into nothingness as they hurtled futiley toward Voldemort's magical shield. Grievous leaped high into the air and landed on the barrier, sliding downward, lightsabers pounding furiously on the edges. Voldemort broke the shield in an instant and followed up with a Killing Curse, which soared past General Grievous' face and into the woods. Swinging his wand down, Voldemort summoned a magical blade-like curse that sliced through Grievous' robotic skeleton, severing one of his arms. The dead limb dropped to the grass, the lightsaber humming idly. Feeling no pain but enraged nonetheless, Grievous hacked forward with his three remaining arms, cutting off a piece of Voldemort's robes. The fabric fluttered down to the ground and was incinerated as it landed on the idle lightsaber. Voldemort apparated away with a pop, and Grievous stopped and listened to the battle raging in the distance. His droids were clearly holding their own against the inexperienced Death Eaters. There was a faint pop behind him, and Grievous turned instantly, the vibrating hum of his lightsaber becoming a searing scorch of light meeting flesh. A half a second later, Voldemort let out an inhuman cry of pain. Grievous had thrusted one of his lightsabers through the Dark Lord's midsection. Tearing it out of his foe's body, the cyborg general spun in a circle, slashing his three lightsabers horizontally, ripping Voldemort to pieces. The body slipped apart with a sickening squelch and lay multilated on the ground. The lightsabers deactivated in Grievous' remaining three limbs. He looked over to the spacecraft, where his tireless droid engineers were doubled over, fighting and fixing simultaneously. He coughed violently before shaking his head in disgust. These renegade, magic-using militamen were no match for him, even if his droids were too incompetent to properly dispose of the threat. Heading toward the Death Eaters, he wondered if he had to do everything himself... 'WINNER: GENERAL GRIEVOUS''' Expert's Opinion Grievous' greater combat skills and the defensive/offensive properties of his lightsabers were more than enough to counter Voldemort's Avada-Kedavra-spam. Category:Blog posts